A Road to a New Life
by wolfprincess2007
Summary: DHSPOILERS! Harry and Ginny's life from engagement to the wedding and maybe further.Harry and Ron prepare themselves mentally for their weddings. Shows the warmness of friends,lovers, and family. Rated T for Language,Sexual references, & safety
1. Little Velvet Box

Harry paced back in forth at his home, Gordic's Hollow. Ginny, his girlfriend would be home at any moment. He stopped pacing and dug into his pocket, he pulled out a small velvet box. He opened the box up, inside was an engagement ring. _What would she say?_ Harry had rehearsed what he would say in his head at least a millions times. Harry ad Ginny had been together since his sixth year at Hogwarts, which made it five years since they had been together. She would not say no, if she wanted to leave him she had five years to do it. What was taking her so long?

Harry glanced at the clock, it was 6:30, she would be home in ten minutes. Harry felt his palms grow sweaty and put the velvet box back in his pocket. He checked his reflection I the mirror, emerald green eyes stared back a man with black hair and a lightening bolt scar. He was no longer the scrawny skinny boy he was in his school days, his job as an auror mad him tougher and more muscular. He stared at himself trying to make his hair behave. He swore as he knew it was no use, it would always be messy. He walked away from the mirror and looked at the clock 6:31. That was probably the longest minute he had ever been though!

He remembered Ginny as a little first year, he had not really noticed her. She was obsessed with him pretty much, he knew it, but he did not care. She started to move past him in fouth and fifth year while she dated other guys. In sixth year he had realized his feelings towards her, and tried to deny them. It all seemed pretty stupid now though. He was glad that he kissed he randomly in sixth year after the Quidditch game, sure it was in front of everyone, but he could not help it. Then in seventh year Voldemort came, was beaten and his new life could begin.

The fact was that he loved Ginny and he knew that she loved him too. He wanted to be marries, but the proposing…it was nerve wracking. He did not want the pressure of proposing, but it was the guy's job to do so… This was probably the most nerve wracking thing he had ever done, including facing Voldemort. Compared to this facing Voldemort would be a piece of cake.

Harry looked at the clock again 6:40, he jumped out of his chair and stared at the door. It did not make a sound…none at all…He stared at he door still, waiting for Ginny to come. 6:42, surely she was never this late before!

CRACK the sound of apparition nearly knocked him off his feet, he spun around to see Ginny.

"What?" she asked when she saw the surprised expression on his face. "Why are you home so early?"

Harry instantly felt stupid for waiting and looking stupidly at the door. Why come through the door if you could apparate? Why did they have doors anyways? Was it because it was rude to barge into another person' home without invitation? NO! No! That was not the thing to think about right now.

"I made dinner for us" Harry told Ginny

"Oh!" Ginny replied

Harry walked into the kitchen, the truth was he really had not made dinner for them, Kreacher did…He decided to thank the elf later. The food was set on on their small table with a few candles lit. As Ginny sat down to eat Harry fumbled around with the velvet box in his pocket. He wondered when he should do it…He forgot everything he was going to say…His tongue felt like it was glued to the top of his mouth. He looked at Ginny, who was happily eating her food and talking about her day at work. Harry nervously fumbled with the velvet box in his pocket half heartedly listening to Ginny talk and trying to ignore how hot it was getting in the room.

"What do you have there?" Ginny asked Harry.


	2. On Bended Knee

Harry's blood boiled and his heart must have leaped at least five times in that second. He had not even rehearsed in his head what he would say. His mouth still felt very dry and he was light headed…even more light headed than he had ever been. She asked him what he had…to be honest he did not know what to say to her. She knew he had something now…there was no denying it.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Ginny asked him touching him gently on the shoulder.

His heart felt like it would soon burst out of his chest, he wondered if Ginny could hear it.His head felt like it was going to explode, he had not talked for a while and Ginny was looking at him strangely. She was only dressed in her work robes, but that did not matter, she still looked beautiful. He thought of her as his wife and the thought filled him with joy so much that he forgot that she was looking at him strangely and waiting for his reply.

"I'm fine" He told her

…He felt the little velvet box in his hand, he clutched it as though it may run away from him. He felt every little bit of the box in his fingers as he held on to it for dear life.

"What's that?" Ginny asked him again seeing that he was holding something in his hand. Harry's hands felt all shaky, now was not the right time…When would be the right time?

"My golden snitch" Harry told her trying to find his pocket to put it in.

Where was his pocket? He moved his hands around his jacket, he felt faint. He searched frantically for his pocket trying not to look down. To his horror, absolute horror, even worse than when he had to face the Hungarian Horntail, the little velvet box slipped out of his hand and landed on the floor. Before Harry knew what he was doing he was on the floor on his hands and knees trying to find it…he found it!

"Harry?" Ginny looked at him strangely.

Harry smiled at her, he was already on one knee with the little box barely hidden in his hand, and he just decided to do it. It was spontaneous and he forgot everything he was going to say, but he was going to do it. He bit his lip trying to gather up the courage, He counted in his head three-two-one-NOW!

"Ginny… We have been together for five years now… and it's been great. In that time I realized that I would never grow tired of waking up next to you every morning, and I would always be glad when we both came home and were able to just be with each other. Throughout our young school days you have always been so nice and funny…and not just as a girlfriend, but as my friend too and I never want that to go away. I want to stay happy like this, with you… and only you, for the rest of our lives…" Ginny looked in shock and very pleased "Ginny Weasley…Will you marry me?" On his last line Harry opened up the box to reveal the engagement ring. He saw the ring dazzle inside of her eyes as she looked at it. He saw her eyes begin the water in joy as she beamed down on him holding the ring.


	3. What really Matters

Holding the ring in his hands Harry looked up at Ginny. Ginny smiled widely at him. "Yes" she said.

This was probably the most happy moment in Harry's life. He felt like he had floated out of his own body and he could not help but smile as much as Ginny was. His stomach did a thousand turns as Ginny gave him her hand. He took her delicate fingers in his and carefully placed the ring on her finger. He heard her gasp in shock as he did this, he was glad to see her crying in happiness. He felt a lump in his throat and the undenying urge to cry with her. The lump pressed in his throat even harder when Ginny gazed at the ring on her finger obviously acknowledging that they were now engaged. She put her hands down and took his hands with her own, she slid off her chair to be level with him on the ground.

"Harry…You mean so much to me and I can think of no other person I would want to marry and share a life with than you. You have been so good to me, so sweet, thoughtful, funny, and I know that I can live a full and happy life with you" she told him. Harry felt the lump in his throat rise, he did not want to cry…he did not think he would, but this was too much.

"I love you" she whispered so serenely in his ear that goosebumps traveled down his neck. She kissed him lightly and then passionately. Harry felt the lump in his throat give away and he felt his own happy tears running down his cheeks. He felt her long silky red hair and ran his fingers through it.

They were engaged now, preparing to spend the rest of their lives with each other. The idea was sinking rapidly into him and the idea of it scared, but also pleased him greatly. She was his and he was hers…forever. There was no doubt in his mind that they were meant to be together and be happy. He felt Ginny's happy tears flow to his face also as they kissed, now as an engaged couple.

The kiss ended leaving both of them satisfied and happy. During the kiss Harry had lost all sense around him that when he opened his eyes the room seemed alien, he was even surprised to see that they were on the floor.

Ginny laughed. "What took you so long to propose?" Ginny asked.

"I guess…I just did not have the right words to say" Harry told her.

"What you say doesn't matter, just by showing me how much our love is to you by proposing is enough for me" Ginny said. "Words don't matter…you don't have to say anything because I already know how you feel on the inside"

Harry grinned "I just wanted to sound good enough for you, I love you so much…I know that you only deserve the best and that is what I will always try to be for you"

Ginny held his hands tighter in her own "How could I possibly do better than you?"

He kissed her again and in that kiss it seemed like the whole world fell away…it did. All that mattered in the world was her…his love, his fiancée, his forever.


	4. Breakfast in Bed

Harry woke up slowly the next morning and the series of last night's events slowly played in his mind. He remembered proposing to Ginny, he could hardly believe that he did it. He felt her warm body next to his still sleeping peacefully. She was cuddled up next to him and he felt the slow rising and falling of her chest as she breathed. He kissed his fiancé's forehead gingerly and thought about how his life would be changed forever.

He could not wait to tell Ron, he already knew that Harry would propose though. Harry and Ron had decided together that they would both propose on the same night, Harry wondered how Hermione reacted to Ron. Had they been crying in happiness like he and Ginny did, or did she become hysterically happy. He remembered a few months ago when he and Ron had planned it all out. It seemed only yesterday they had been wondering if the girls would even say yes. Harry tried to remember what they had practiced to say, but he could not remember. He had forgotten what he would say and ended up proposing saying some improvisation speech that was totally unrehearsed. He felt Ginny stir on the side of him, she blinked her eyes opened and looked at him. He smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"Good morning" he said.

She smiled back at him "Good morning" She kissed him back.

Kreacher walked in with a plate of food balanced on a breakfast-in-bed-tray.

"Master and Miss want something to eat?" he asked them.

"Yes, thank you Kreacher" Harry said to him. _Good old Kreacher _Harry thought to himself.

Kreacher had set up a very nice breakfast. They had orange juice in wine glasses with bagels, pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausage, and a few biscuits. Kreacher set the tray down on the bed and bowed as her walked out the door.

Harry and Ginny happily ate breakfast while they discussed how they would start their lives together.

"We should move into a bigger place, so that when we start a family there will be enough room" Harry suggested.

"But Harry, we have so much history in Gordic's Hollow, and this is where you lived with your parents, are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes of course I'm sure. It's a nice place to live, but I wouldn't want to lie here for my whole life, there's not enough room " He said.

It was true; Gordric's Hollow was a small, quaint place to live. There were only two bedrooms, the master and the extra one which they used as a guest room.

"Yes…but where will we live?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know we'll find a place" Harry said.

The conversation skipped ahead to children.

"Oh no! I'm not having a lot of children…It was torture growing up with six brothers" Ginny said when Harry told her that he wanted a lot of kids. Being a single child, and only having Dudley to boss him around, Harry was lonely as a child.

"Oh come on! What's the harm of lots of kids? I loved being at the burrow and surrounded by all of the noise, laughter and just full of warmth" Harry said.

Ginny laughed "You were only there for a little while, you did not live there…it would have drove you crazy!" Ginny tried to reason with him.

"Ok…ok…How many kids do you want?" Harry asked her.

"One" she said simply.

"One?" Harry asked shocked. An only child? He thought of his cousin, Dudley and how as an only child he had been spoiled rotten. He also thought of Draco Malfoy and how he was also spoiled because he was an only child.

"No...one child will be spoiled…just look at Malfoy" Harry told her.

"Harry! We are different than Malfoy's parents, I'm sure that one child will get enough love and attention from us, without overdoing it" Ginny said.

"No way! One kid is too quiet and besides that we won't have many grandchildren" Harry said.

"Grandchldren! Harry I think you are going a little too far we're only in our very early twenties" Ginny said.

Harry grinned. This would be his first experience in having a real family. The Dursleys did not really count for much, so he had nothing to base his family life on. "Yeah…you're right, but I want more than one kid. Can we compromise?" he asked her in a joking tone.

Ginny giggled "Ok… how about two kids?"

"Four" Harry said.

"Three" Ginny said.

"Deal !" Harry kissed Ginny, his fiancé, the future mother of his children, devotedly.

With her…she would give his life purpose, she would give him a family, she would give him love. The fact that all of this was happening was not even comparable to the fact that all of this would be done with her, Ginny Weasley…He loved her.


	5. Brother in Law

After breakfast, Harry went to work. He practically skipped into the office. He ran into the Minister of Magic.

"Oh…sorry sir" Harry said.

"Sir?...What happened to calling me Kingsley?" asked Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"Oh sorry Kingsley…I forgot" Harry could not help but grin.

"Harry…you seem very happy. What happened?" Kingsley asked looking suspiciously at him.

Harry was all too eager to reply "I got engaged!" he exclaimed.

"To Miss Weasley?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes" Harry said.

"Well, congratulations! And I think that'll only be the start of a great week" Kingsley told Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well…the head of the Auror office just retired…so, we are promoting you to the head of office!" Kingsley said.

Harry was speechless. This was turning out to be an even greater day than he imagined. "Wow..I can't believe it!" Harry said.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, so just act surprised" Kingsley said

"Ok-Oh I should get to work…see you later Kingsley" Harry hurried and aparated to his office.

"Good morning mate!" Ron greeted him in a cheery tone.

"Good morning!" Harry greeted back. "So…how did it go?" Harry asked Ron about Ron's proposal to Hermione.

"Blimey! She said yes. But before that, it was too emotional for me. I was so nervous, I could hardly speak! When I gave up trying to tell her that lame speech that we were trying to memorize, I just said some stuff that I didn't even know I could say" Ron told him.

"What kind of stuff?" Harry asked.

"I don't really remember. I remember telling her how she was my best friend, talking about old times, I think you even came up a few times" Ron said.

Harry laughed.

"How did your proposal go?" Ron asked.

"She said yes. But man! I dropped that ring box on the ground…and everything just sort of happened. I proposed because I was down on my knees looking for the box in the first place…and like you said, I talked about stuff that wasn't even what we memorized…it seemed so much easier" Harry said.

"What? You dropped the box? How did that happen?" Ron asked.

Harry told him the whole story about how nervous her was, and what he remembered the proposal.

"Did you two cry ?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at the ground and then at Harry "Like a baby" he said.

"Yeah… same here" Harry said.

"I could not help it. I asked her to marry me…she said yes, and I felt this huge connection with her. Then when we were hugging…it was like… I would have floated away, and she was the only thing keeping me there" Ron said in an awed tone.

"Yeah, I felt the same way when I was holding Ginny too… The feeling, it's- it's-" Harry could not find the words.

"It's like you want her so much, but you already have her, and you're afraid of letting go because you fear of losing her" Ron said.

"Yeah…" Harry said. Ron's words sunk into his brain. Then after they sunk in he realized it was Ron who said them, "Whoa Ron! You're so romantic…" Harry laughed.

Ron laughed too then his face turned serious "You think that was good?" He asked Harry.

"Yeah why?" Harry asked.

Ron pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen "What exactly did I say?" Ron asked.

"Ron-what?" Harry asked.

"What did I say?" Ron asked again.

"You said 'It's like you want her so much, but you already have her, and you're afraid of letting go because you fear of losing her' " Harry could not believe that he actually remembered the words.

Ron jotted the sentence down and put it in his pocket.

"Ok...so are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…Hermione wants us to make vows" Ron said.

"Vows?" Harry asked. He wondered if Ginny would want them to do vows too.

"Yup" Ron said "Shouldn't be too hard, I'll just try to remember what I said when I proposed and mix it around a bit, along with some other stuff I make up" Ron said.

"Yeah…it shouldn't be that hard…it's like proposing for the second time I guess" Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron laughed.

"Potter! Weasley! Time to get to work! Potter see me in my office before you leave" said the Head of Aurors.

Harry and Ron were not working on the same case today so they had to part when they reached the end of the hall.

"So I guess I'll talk to you later" Harry said.

"Yeah" Ron said. They headed down the opposite halls.

"Harry!" Ron shouted when they were about six feet apart.

Harry turned around and he was caught in a huge hug from Ron. Ron patted Harry on the back and composed himself. "See you later…future brother-in-law" Ron said holing out his hand.

"Yeah…see ya" Harry shook Ron's hand formally and they headed down the halls once more.


	6. Tell me it's Real

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have a song in here by KC and Jojo and it's called Tell me it's Real, I highly recommend searching for the song on youtube or something because it is so much sweeter as music. School has been keeping me busy, but I'll try to write as often as I can, but there will be definite updates on the weekends…Enjoy the story

* * *

Life was treating Harry very well. He came home very satisfied because of his promotion to head auror, and the thought of coming home from work to his fiancé just made everything better. Harry aparated into his home and was baffled by what he saw.

At least a thousand candles were lit all around the home. The whole house glowed with an orange luminosity and casting shadows and light everywhere. As Harry looked around the house romantic music began to play. He followed the music which led him to the dining room. The table was set up with a fabulous dinner.

"Surprised?' asked Ginny's voice as she walked into the dining room. She was wearing a fancy red dress that Harry had not seen before. It was a silky V-neck, a simple dress. But to Harry the dress was only made beautiful because it was worn by Ginny.

"Very surprised!" Harry said as he took Ginny's hand and kissed her devotedly.

"You look beautiful" Harry whispered in her ear.

"Thank you" She replied.

They sat down to eat dinner.

"I talked to Hermione…" Ginny said "She said that Ron also proposed to her"

Harry smiled "Yeah…me and Ron were planning this together for a while" Harry said.

"And she told me the strangest things" Ginny said.

"What kind of things?" Harry asked.

" Things like Ron being romantic and having the most amazing proposal speech…Ron of all people!" Ginny said.

Harry laughed "What did she say that he said?"

"I don't quite remember. Typical Hermione though, memorized every word…if you want to know you should ask her. She'll give you the full speech" Ginny said. "But Ron! Being romantic. I remember when he had problems admitting that he fancied a girl" Ginny told him.

"Yeah that is pretty amazing…for Ron. He's having trouble being romantic right now though, he told me that Hermione wants them to do vows" Harry said.

"Oh! That's sweet" Ginny said. She looked thoughtful then said "We should do vows!"

Harry suddenly had the mental image of him in Ron's place writing down something romantic that he had said earlier, but could not remember. "Sure" Harry said without really thinking. _How hard could it be? I'll just redo my proposal speech._

"So how was work?" Ginny asked

"Oh! I've been promoted to head auror" Harry said.

"Really! Wow that's great Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah…I guess we'll be able to afford a newer, bigger house after all" Harry said.

They finished eating and another song started to play.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked.

Ginny giggled "You may"

He held out his hand and she grasped it._  
Tell me its real  
this feeling that we feel  
tell me that its real  
don't let love come just, to pass us by_

He held her close to him. Ron was right, he never wanted to let her go in fear of losing her forever.

_Try, is all we have to do  
its up to me and you  
to make this special love, last forever more  
_

Ginny looked into Harry's emerald eyes and kissed him softly. Harry felt like he was in eternity, Ginny so close to him, kissing him, loving him.

Ginny sighed a satisfying sigh and Harry felt her heart beat along with his own

_  
Tell me its real  
this feeling that we feel  
tell me that its real  
don't let love come just, to pass us by  
you gotta  
Try, is all we have to do  
its up to me and you  
to make this special love, last forever more  
_

Harry thought about how his life would be if he did not have her. Sure he would have served the great purpose of defeating Voldemort, but after that his life would serve no purpose without her. No other girl could take her place in his arms, by his side, and for his love.

"I love you" Harry said.

"I love you too" Ginny said back.

They kissed passionately and whenever they kissed Harry knew. Harry knew that he loved her, and she loved him too. He knew that their love was real.


	7. George, A Father

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to write. I just started working and I don't get home on the weekends till like 1am. It's been pretty crazy lately, and this is how I wind down …enjoy the story

Nearly a month or two later, Harry and Ginny were having breakfast when CRACK! The sound of apparition came from just outside their door, then there was a knocking. Harry got up to answer it, it was Mr. Weasley.

"Good morning Harry!" Mr. Weasley greeted Harry happily, he was smiling eagerly.

"Good moning Mr. Weasley!" Harry greeted back.

"Oh please…call me dad now, soon you'll really be a part of our family.

Harry smiled, it felt good to finally be able to call someone dad. "Welll…dad…come in"

Mr. Weasley came in and Ginny got up to greet her father.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Mr. Weasley was smiling from ear to ear… he looked elated, in fact he had not stopped smiling since he got in the house.

"George and Verity had the babies!"

Ginny clasped her hands to he mouth.

"Wow…babies? you mean twins?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yup!" Mr. Weasley said proudly. "Ok…I'm going back to the hospital, so when you two are ready, just meet us there"

Mr. Weasley was gone in another CRACK. He must have been really excited because he left a sock and shoelace behind.

"Wow…wow" Ginny said.

"I know…Ginny we're really growing up" Harry said.

After they finished breakfast they went to the maternity ward.

They found about half of the Weasley's in the room George was holding Verity's hands and talking to her, Bill, Fleur and their daughter Victoire had one of the babies; Charlie, his wife Amy, and their one year old son, Arthur were with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who had the other baby.

"Ginny! Harry!" They called to them.

Ginny squealed and rushed to the nearest baby, who was being held by Mrs. Weasley.

"Are they boys or girls?" Harry asked Bill.

"A boy and a girl" Fred called to Harry, he continued to talk to Verity. George and Verity had met when Verity worked at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as a staff member.

"Do you want to hold him?" Bill asked Harry.

"Sure" Harry said.

Bill passed the baby to Harry. Harry felt the warmness of the little bundle. The baby had blonde hair from his mother, but he had George's facial features.

"Is this the boy or girl?" he asked.

"The boy" Bill said.

George came over to Harry.

"Hey Harry! Glad you could come" George said.

"I can't believe you're a dad" Harry said.

George laughed "Yeah… hopefully they'll get my humor, brains, looks…"

"and your modesty" Harry laughed. "What' his name?"

George sighed and smiled "His name is Fredrick"

"Wow…" Harry looked at the baby Fred in his arms.

"And my baby girl, her name is Georgina" Harry and George laughed.

"Nice…very nice"

"Yeah I just thought, hey twins, the new and improved jokesters of Hogwarts…Fred and Gerogina"

"Uncle George" said Victoire, who was four. She was a beautiful little girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles.

"Yes Victoire?"

"Can I hold Fred?" she asked.

"Sure" Geroge said "Here sit down on this chair"

She sat down and put her arms out, George put Fred into her arms. Victoire giggled and clutched the little baby in her arms. She touched Fred's little fingers and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Harry smiled, it was such a sweet sight. He looked over at Ginny who was holding Georgina, she smiled at him.

Harry walked to Ginny and Georgina. Georgina was clutching Ginny's finger in her tiny little fist. Ginny rocked the baby back and forth slowly. Harry watched her, she looked so happy.

"Do you want to hold her?" Ginny asked.

"Ok" said Harry.

Ginny got up with the baby and Harry kissed her on the cheek as the took Georgina from her.

Harry imagined what it would be like to be in the hospital with Ginny, who had just given birth to his child. To hold the baby, his baby, in his arms, as he did with Georgina.

Ginny was now holding Fred on the other side of the room and talking to Victiore, Fleur, and Bill.

There was a knock at the door. Percy, his wife Penelope, and their daughter Paulina came in, along with Ron and Hermione.

Soon the room was filled with happy conversation and laughter. It all felt so real, the laughs, the children, the babies, the family. Harry's whole family all in one room, and the love of his life. Harry looked over at Ginny who was holding Fred and happily talking to Verity. He knew…knew that he would always be happy here…in this warm. loving environment that he could now have. He was home.


	8. Just Talking

Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't written in a really long time…well my computer broke down for a while and I had to get it replaced and find all my files…

Just some love advice…

-Don't let your lips chap…it is disgusting to think about kissing chapped lips, so girls keep your lips smooth and even

-don't apply make up when you are with him, he might think that you are uninterested in him and just waiting to show off for someone else once you are done

-Hug him

-Don't kiss him, if he is not your boyfriend, and you like him don't kiss him. If he has fun with you all the time, and your already kissing him in any way, he won't feel the need to go out with you because you have nothing more to offer

-Keep yourself slightly reserved so that he'll want to go out with you because you have more to offer

-Don't be someone you are not…you want him to love you for who you are, not who you are trying to be

Ok so here is the story

**

* * *

**

CRACK…Harry and Ginny aparated back to Gordric's Hollow.

"That was really sweet of George to name his son after Fred" Ginny said as she and

"It is sweet" Harry replied. "Fred would have been proud"

Ginny smiled sadly "Yeah…George finally showed his sensitive side"

"Was he really broken up…when-when Fred died?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked thoughtfully depressed for a moment "Yeah…he sort of stopped talking for a while, stopped joking around" she said.

"I noticed that, what made him become himself again?" Harry asked.

"I'm pretty sure that it was Verity" Ginny told him. "he started spending more and more time at his shop with her, and he got happier. And when they started dating, he was himself again".

Harry smiled. "I guess that shows that we all need at least one person in our lives to keep us moving on. I'm so glad I have you for that"

Ginny kissed him softly "I'm glad that I have you too"

Harry looked down into Ginny, into her eyes, "Promise you'll never leave me… I'd hate to go through the pain of not being able to be with you. If I ever lost you there'd be nothing left for me"

Ginny put her arms around him "I love you. I'll never leave you for any reason"

They held each other for a while.

"You're so romantic…I think your vows are going to be better than mine" Ginny laughed. "Have you started making them?" she asked.

"No" Harry replied honestly.

"I have"

"Really?" Harry asked, he hadn't even thought about started them anytime soon.

"Yeah…it's pretty easy…Oh Hermione asked if we wanted to go out to dinner next week. It'll be me and you, her and Ron, and Luna and Neville."

"How long have Neville and Luna been together?" Harry asked.

"About four years…Do you think they'll get married?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Harry said.

"But I just can't imagine Neville proposing" Ginny said.

Harry remembered Neville's bravery the night that Voldemort was defeated, if Voldemort did not scare Neville, how could proposal? Then again… Harry had found proposing extremely nerve-wracking…maybe just as nerve-wracking as being an inch from death.

"He's gotten a lot bolder over the years, he might" Harry said "And who says that Neville has to be the one to propose, Luna could-"

Ginny laughed "No way! That's the guy's job"

"It could happen …" Harry insisted

Ginny nodded "I guess it could" She bit her lip a bit and Harry could tell that she was thinking "Luna is pretty daring, I guess she might do something like that"

Harry's mind suddenly snapped back to the vows..Ginny had started them, but he had not.

"So…" Harry began to say thinking about the vows "What kind of stuff are you writing in your vows?" He was honestly curious, plus he needed some advice of writing his own.

Ginny gave him a strange look. " Romantic stuff…Why?"

Harry shrugged "I don't know…How are you doing with them, has it been easy?"

Ginny considered this for a moment "Just about as easy as it was for you to speak from your heart when you proposed"

He knew that, that was supposed to make him feel more relaxed about writing the vows, but it did not…He had said his proposal at the spur of the moment, unrehearsed, he was not sure if he could do that again "Yeah…that'll be easy…no problem" he chuckled nervously.

"And besides…none of us thought that George was the romantic type and his vows were beautiful. Remember?" Ginny asked him taking both of his hands into hers.

Harry's mind went blank "Yeah…I remember, I hope I can say something just as amazing"

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck " I know you will" She kissed him romantically and passionately.

Harry knew that he was lucky just to have the girl of his dreams. To have someone that you love and care about more than yourself or anyone you have ever met in you life, was a great blessing. His life was moving forward, changing, for the better, and only the better because he had her. He was living for her, he was living with her. And he hoped to be with her for the rest of his life. Because when you find that person who truly can make you happy just by hearing their name, seeing their smile, or just thinking about them…you should never let them go.

"I've told you how mush I love you right?" Harry asked Ginny playfully, picking her up from the ground and holding her in his arms.

She laughed as he did. She put on a falsely concerned face "Well…you have, but I just can't remember what you said…do you mind telling me again" she teased him as she put her hand on his cheek.

Harry moved in for a kiss, but them stopped right when she closed her eyes…instead of kissing her he softly brushed his lips and nose against hers teasingly. "I've always wanted to be this happy, all my life…and it's because of you"

Ginny smiled sweetly looking into her fiancé's eyes and thinking about how lucky she was to have him, to have a guy who cared so much about her " Oh Harry…keep this up and you won't have anything to say in your vows"

Harry grinned " No way!" he exclaimed "I could never run out of things to say to show you how much you mean to me…like you told me, all I have to do is speak from the heart and that is exactly what I'm going to do in my vows"

Ginny stroked the back of his hair "Harry, you are so good to me…you have not idea how happy you make me feel… there is no other guy in this world that could stop my heart and sweep me off my feet like you can"

Harry kissed her slowly and just felt as if he melted.

It was not being in love that made Harry so happy, it was being in love with Ginny what made him happy.


	9. Best Friends

This chapter is slightly different from the other chapters. Not only is it a bit longer than the other chapter but I also wanted to show the closeness of Harry and Ron's friendship and how they are supporting eacother in their engagements. I want my story not only to be about the love between lets say witches and wizards but also the love behind friendships and family...Tell me what you guys think.

* * *

The wedding was about 2 months away and everyone was on edge. There was so much to be done and they needed to be done planning at least a few weeks before the wedding. Harry and Ron let the girls worry about the wedding planning though…as they wanted to worry over the vows.

Harry and Ron were at Ron's house, they had borrowed countless numbers of romance novels from the library and were trying to inspire themselves.

_You are always with me when I do so, at least in my heart, and it is impossible for me to remember a time when you were not a part of me._

Ron was reading segments from The Notebook by Nicolas Sparks. "How about this Harry?" Ron showed Harry the segment of the book.

"Sure that sounds fine, but don't you think that the books should inspire you…not just copy them word for word" Harry suggested.

"What's wrong with copying them word for word?" Ron asked taking the book back from Harry "I'll never be able to say something as romantic as the night of our engagement.

"Sure you will…we'll help eachother" Harry said "Let me see what you've got so far" He took the paper that Ron was writing his romance tips on

"_Girl your feet must be tired cuz you've been running through my mind all day, Girl I wish I could plant you and grow a whole field of ya'll, Was your dad a baker cuz you're a sweetie pie" _Harry read from Ron's paper.

Ron gave a bittersweet smile "I hear that muggle girls love that kind of stuff"

"Ummm…" Harry did not want to disappoint Ron too much "I don't think that Hermione is the type to like that kind of stuff, you're better off just thinking up something on your own" he suggested.

Ron frowned, but gave a sigh and tossed the paper in the garbage can. "Let me see yours"

Harry gave Ron the paper and Ron read it "_You are the moon on my night-walk of dreams, you are the sun in my sky and heaven to be, I think of you and your smile every second of the day, and your good heart is where my head should lay_" Ron snickered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Not that this isn't good or anything… I mean if you were some heartbroken mess…it's just too…too" Ron tried to find the words.

"Mushy" Harry finished.

"Sappy" Ron added.

"Artificial" Harry added.

"Yeah…it just doesn't sound like something you would say" Ron handed the paper back to Harry and Harry threw it in the garbage.

"Man how are we supposed to think up our vows?" Ron asked frustrated.

Harry shook his head "I don't know…I don't know"

They were silent for a while, thinking or just staring into space.

"Ok here's an idea" Ron was saying "It's crazy, but it might work…don't laugh either"

Harry was curious "Ok…I promise"

"Well" Ron said "We know the girls really really well…and we just need to get into

their minds so" Ron hesitated "we can pretend to be them…I can be Ginny and you be Hermione…" he noticed that Harry was not following his idea.

Ron started over "Ok let's say that I pretend to be Ginny, and you…well you are just being you…you tell me things that you think Ginny will like to hear"

"So…I just pretend that you are Ginny?" Harry confirmed.

"Yes…just talk to me like you would talk to Ginny" Ron told him.

Harry thought about this for a moment "Ok…Ok it may work"

He looked at Ron…he had some of Ginny's features. He had her red hair, her eyes, but there was one huge problem…He was RON! He tried to imagine Ron as Ginny "Ginny…honey…" he stopped because Ron had a huge smile on his face "What" he snapped.

"I'm sorry Harry…ok I'll try harder" Ron gave a serious face.

"Ginny…" Harry stopped again "Ron! I can't concentrate with you glaring at me like that!"

Ron stopped "Ok…sorry it's the only way I can keep from not smiling" he gave a serious face.

Harry waited to see if Ron would do anything weird again, but he was normal" "Ginny…you know that-" Harry stopped.

"What…I didn't so anything this time" Ron told Harry.

I know that…I know that" Harry said "It's just that…you're Ron…. maybe if we didn't face each other I could talk"

Ron gave a puzzled expression "Fine" he turned around.

Harry started again "Ginny…you know how much I love you and-" He stopped and thought for a moment.

"And…" Ron said.

"_And_…m-my world just seems…so…right with you. Everything feels like it's in place…and it's because I have you here with me. I can't think of another person in this world who makes me feel the way you make me feel"

"That…" Ron said "was amazing"

Harry was startled for a moment…he had forgotten that he was talking to Ron. " Oh yeah? You think so?" Harry asked "Let's see how you do"

"Ok" Ron cleared his voice "Hermione…uhhhhh…you…are…so-so…ummmmm…smart?"

Harry put on a fake Hermione voice "Smart? Baby is that all you love me for?"

"Shut up Harry" Ron laughed.

"Ok…go on" Harry said.

"Hermione…from the moment I met you I knew you were the one" Ron said in a voice deeper than his own.

"Ron don't lie to me now" Harry said.

"_Fine_…Hermione… you know how I used to be so…so ummm…immature and self-centered?"

Harry nodded to himself.

"You changed me…you are the most generous, smart, and good person I know and I love you for that. I don't know what I've done to deserve a girl like you, but I thank god you chose me"

Harry smiled "Hey! That was so romantic Ron!" He congratulated him.

"Really man… you mean it?" Ron asked.

"Absolutely"

They laughed and gave each other a friendly embrace.

A voice came from somewhere in the room, it was neither Ron nor Harry's "Aww… damn somehow I always knew that you two kids would end up together…BFFs…Best Faggot Friends for life eh?"

Harry and Ron jumped back from each other "Who's there?" Harry called.

George popped out from behind a couch.

"Whoa!" Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison.

George was laughing hysterically "I'm just kidding guys…just kidding…"


	10. Cold Feet

_Chapter Updates will be more frequent now that summer vacation has started!! I know these last few chapters haven't been as romantic, but the next one will be i promise_

"How long were you listening?" Ron demanded.

"Since…"George was thinking "Since about when Harry said 'Smart? Baby is that all you love me for?'" George gave out a burst of laughter. "Hermione is going to love it really…she will" George told an angry Ron.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Oh just coming to say hey to my little brother here" George smacked Ron on the back "And… Verity is taking a nap and Fred and Georgina are at Verity's parents house. I got bored, so I aparated in to see you…but I ended up taking a nap on your couch" George explained.

"You were really that tired?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah!" George said "Those babies never sleep I'll tell you I don't know how mom did it with all of us" George looked at Ron with tired eyes. "They never stop crying."

Ron laughed but looked slightly alerted. "It's really that bad?" He asked.

George rubbed his face with his hands in an exhausted way, "Yes. I haven't slept since they came home from the hospital!"

Ron looked at Harry, "Do you think Hermione wants kids?" He asked miserably.

"Doesn't every girl?" Harry asked rhetorically. "I know that Ginny wants kids."

"Do you?" Ron asked.

Harry thought for a moment, "Not now, but later…Of course!"

Ron looked at George's tired eyes, "I'm not sure if I want kids."

George seemed to just realize that he scared Ron, "Hey little brother it's all totally worth it!"

"Really?" Ron asked, obviously unconvinced. "Is it?"

"When the time comes, you'll be ready," George tried to assure him. "Trust me…I know. You just need to focus on getting married right now…worry about babies, kids, retirement, and trust funds later," he added comically.

Ron said nothing.

"Ron," Harry said. "It'll all be fine. You've got two wonderful parents as examples."

Ron looked somewhat comforted, "Thanks."

There was a clatter at the window, Hermes, the owl, had a letter. They all went to the window and opened it for him. Hermes fluttered in, dropped a letter into Ron's hands, and then continued his flight into his cage for a few dead mice.

"What is it?" Harry asked as Ron read the letter.

"Hermione is sending me some wedding plans," he told them breathlessly. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and he dropped the letter.

George gave Ron a strange look and picked up the letter to read it. Harry read over his shoulder.

_40 dozen Roses 560 galleons_

_5 hours at Wedding hall1200 galleons_

_Fancy China plates 600 galleons_

_Fancy china cups 450 galleons_

_Silverware 450 galleons_

_30 bottles of wine 500 galleons_

And the outrageous list went on from there…

By the time George and Harry were finished reading the list, Ron was sitting, looking dazed on a couch.

"There goes retirement," George laughed at Ron's misery. "Retirement, house, trust funds, and so on."

Ron glared at George.

George laughed again, but then put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "It's really not that bad.

"She wants to know if it's all right to buy all these things," Ron told him, looking at the letter again.

"Trust me," George said on a serious tone. "As the groom, you're supposed to let the girl decide everything on the wedding. My advice to you is to nod along with everything she tells you. And once you're married, you'll never be able to win an argument with your wife, it's just not going to happen."

"If that's supposed to make me feel better it doesn't," Ron said glumly.

"I'm just giving you some advice as a married man, and you'd be wise to take it," George told him. "You should be listening up too Harry."

"Ginny is a reasonable girl," Harry told him. "I'm sure we'll be just fine."

There was another clatter at the window as another owl was struggling to come inside. They opened the window once more and the owl dropped a letter into George's hands. He read it quickly and moaned, "The babies are back now. Verity wants me to come home."

"Wait!" Ron said desperately before George could disaparate." I still want advice."

George grinned deviously, Ok one more tip…After you two are an old married couple, you only have to say 'yes dear' and 'is that all?'"

With these last words of advice, George left Harry and Ron terrified of marriage.

"Don't listen to him," Harry tried to convince himself and Ron. "Nobody said that this would be easy."

"And nobody said it'd be hell," Ron retorted.

CRACK

Ron and Harry yelled in surprise as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley aparated in front of them.

"Hello Ron…Harry. Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Ginny had chosen her dress!

"Dress?" Harry said blankly.

"The wedding dress," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh!" Harry said in realization.

"1000 galleons," Mrs. Weasley informed him.

CRASH…Mr. Weasley had broken a lamp at the shock of hearing the price.

Mrs. Weasley looked strictly at her husband, "Clean that up!"

"Yes dear," Mr. Weasley said obediently. "1000 galleons! You said it was on sale!"

"It's not like you're paying for it," Mrs. Weasley told him.

"Right," Mr. Weasley recovered the lamp with a swish of his wand and gave Harry a pitiful look.

"She wants to know if buying the dress is all right with you," Mrs. Weasley told him.

Harry remembered George's advice about letting the bride make all the decisions for the wedding. "Yes, that's fine."

Mrs. Wealsey smiled widely and threw her arms around Hary. "This'll make her so happy!"

"I'll see you two later!" Mrs. Weasly hugged Ron and disaparated.

"Good luck boys," Mr. Weasley said before he disaparated.


	11. Wedding Dress

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! I'd like to thank all my readers for reading this far. I'd also like to say that reviews are greatly appreciated in letting me know just how well or bad I am doing. The last few chapters haven't gotten as many reviews as I had hoped. So thanks again for reading and I hope your enjoying this as much as I do.

There's more romance in this chapter, but not as much fluff as I usually have in my romantic chapters. I hope you enjoy it anyhow.

Later that night, Harry aparated back to Gordric's Hollow. "Ginny!" He called out. He heard some commotion in the kitchen as Ginny squealed in surprise. "What's going on?" Harry asked, walking to the kitchen.

Ginny's head popped up from behind the counter. "Don't come any closer," she told him desperately.

Harry gave her a confused look. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm wearing my wedding dress," she told him.

Harry drew a blank there. "And why can't I see you?"

"The groom is not supposed to see the bride in her wedding dress!" Ginny exclaimed to him. "I thought that even muggles practiced that tradition."

"They do," Harry stepped closer to the counter. "I just didn't know that witches did it too."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Where do you think that silly tradition came from? If a witch is seen in her wedding dress by her fiancé before the wedding, her fiancé turns into a frog until the day of the wedding when they kiss."

"Kissing frogs that turn into men? Kissing frogs that turn into Prince Charming…" Harry chuckled. "Okay fine, I'll look away," he turned away from Ginny and shut his eyes.

"If you look, I'll know," Ginny warned him. "And I won't be too happy if I have to marry a frog."

"Honey, I'm not turning into a small green reptile. I'm not looking," he assured her.

"Fine. I'm coming out," she told him.

Harry heard the shuffle of the dress on the kitchen floor and then the slam of the bathroom door. He opened his eyes.

"What'd you do today?" Ginny called to him.

"Wrote a part of my vows," Harry told her. He grabbed a cauldron cake and began to snack on it. "What did you do?"

"Bought my wedding dress, picked bridesmaid dresses, and made a guest list," Ginny listed for him. "It's about time that you do the same."

"Same?" Harry asked blankly.

"Bought tuxedos and make your guest list," Ginny told him. She came out of the bathroom wearing regular clothes and holding the folded white dress in her arms. Harry could not help but stare at her, even in her old jeans and plain shirt, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. "By next week we need to have a place booked, meals ordered, decorations decided, and music."

"Okay," Harry said simply. He wondered how every girl seemed to know just how to plan their wedding. Was it engraved into their hardrive from birth or did they have some sort of manual?

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked concernedly. She put a gentle hand on his face. "You're not talking much."

"I'm fine," Harry told her. "It's just that I'm not so good with all this wedding stuff. I don't know what I should be doing."

To his confusion Ginny giggled. She put the wedding dress on the counter and threw her arms around his neck, melting into him with a soft, but romantic kiss.

"You're a guy," she told him reasonably. "You're not supposed to know what you're doing. The wedding…it's for the girls. You're part is already done."

"It is?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny put her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Her warm body pressed up against his made his heart beat faster. "You've asked me to marry you, you love me as much as I love you, you've been my best friend, and you're willing to share the rest of your life with me. This whole wedding business is just something that a girl needs. It's symbolic of the love we share so that we can show it off to everyone else," Ginny kissed him again, kissing his troubles away. "You're not supposed to know what you have to do to plan our wedding because you've already planned our future."

Harry smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her also. If he could imagine what heaven felt like, it'd be the feeling of holding Ginny in his arms. "If having the wedding of your dreams is important to you, it's important to me."

"I have been talking about it a lot though haven't I?" Ginny asked rhetorically. "I'll try not to let it come between us."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's alright. Plan our wedding, make it perfect, just the way you want it. We're getting married in two months and you need that time to plan one of the happiest days of our lives. Two months doesn't matter to me because I'll have you for the rest of our lives."

"Oh Harry," Ginny said softly. She pressed her lips to his and sighed lightly. "Thank you for understanding."

"No problem," Harry brushed her beautiful red hair out of her even more beautiful face. "You know I only want to make you happy. I only want to see you smile. And when our wedding day comes it'll make me happy know that I've made the love of my life, the happiest woman alive." He kissed her cheek sweetly, only thinking about how much he loved her and hoping that he would be able to do more than just satisfy her needs. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny stroked the wedding dress. "And on our wedding night, I'll make you the happiest man alive," she grinned at him slyly.

Harry's heart hammered in anticipation in his chest. He grinned sheepishly at her and gave her a passionate kiss.

Ginny broke the kiss, grinning at him. "I know a way that'll make that night a hundred times better." She put her hand on his chest, stroking him sensually, knowing just how to drive him out of his mind.

"What?" Harry asked, his blood boiling.

"No more making love until the night of our wedding," Ginny bit her lip and looked up at him. "After all, anticipation is only half the fun."

Harry tried hard to keep his jaw from dropping. But he nodded anyways. "Can't wait."

Ginny giggled at him. She picked up her wedding dress and walked seductively and teasingly away from him. Harry stared after her, anticipating the night of the wedding and wanting her more than he thought imaginable.


	12. Tuxedo

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this scene Teddy relates wearing a tux to death because he remembers funerals

* * *

"How do you like this tuxedo?" The salesman asked Harry. It was a month before the wedding and Harry was trying to buy a tuxedo for his wedding. Ron was there with him, also buying his. They were accompanied by the men of the Weasley family, Ted Tonks, and Harry's godson, Teddy, who was now four years old.

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror. "It looks the same as the last one," Harry grumbled to Ron.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry's reflection spat at him. "The sleeve length is so much more flattering on the one before this. You're not going to wear this thing the wedding."

"You heard him," Harry told the salesman. "The sleeve length is all wrong."

"I think you're reflection is gay," Bill told Harry jokingly.

His reflection glared at Bill and then rolled his eyes at the salesman. "_Honestly_."

The salesman took the tuxedo from Harry, handing him another one. He then gave a dirty look to Harry's reflection, who gave a rude hand gesture to the man.

"Be polite," Harry lectured his refection. He put on the new tuxedo and looked at himself. "What do you think?" He asked Ron and his reflection.

His reflection turned himself around, admiring the new tuxedo. "I like it."

Ron nodded his head. "It's decent."

The Weasleys' and Tonks' nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll buy it!" Harry exclaimed, throwing galleons into the salesman's hand.

"A good choice," the salesman complimented.

"Your turn," Harry shoved Ron to the salesman to have him sized.

"We can help the next two men," called a voice from the front.

Ted and Teddy Tonks were the only ones who had not gotten their tuxedos yet.

"I'll go with Teddy," Harry told Ted.

Ted nodded and went to get his tuxedo with one of the salesmen while Harry went with Teddy to the other salesman.

On their way there, Teddy grabbed Harry's hand with his small hand.

"Uncle Harry! You're walking too fast," Teddy complained. He struggled to keep up on his little stubs of legs.

Harry chuckled and picked up his godson. "You're getting pretty heavy," Harry commented jokingly.

"Put the little man here," said the salesman. "I'll have him sized." The salesman pointed his wand at a strap of measuring tape and it began to measure little Teddy.

"It's trying to choke me!" Teddy squalled as the tape took his neck size.

"No it's not," Harry told him comfortingly. "It's just measuring you."

The tape zoomed back into the salesman's hand. Teddy gave a sigh of relief as the salesman recorded Teddy's measurements on a piece of parchment.

"I'll have a couple little suits lined up for him shortly," the salesman told Harry as he left to go get them.

"I don't understand. Why do I have to get my _mezzurets?_" Teddy complained, mispronouncing 'measurements'.

"Because we're going to buy you a tux," Harry informed him.

"Why?" Teddy continued to question.

Harry wondered how to explain this to little Teddy. "Because Ginny and I are getting married."

Before Teddy could ask what being married was, the salesman came out with the little suits.

"I think you'll like this one," the salesman held out a suit.

Harry smiled and turned to Teddy, but to his surprise, Teddy's eyes were deep in fury. They had changed from blue to black. He was a Metamorphmagus like his mother, but his powers were limited to his emotions so far.

"I don't want it!" Teddy exclaimed.

"But Teddy-" Harry protested.

"No tux!" Teddy stomped away into a dressing room.

The salesman gave Harry a surprised expression. "Does he always do that?"

The honest truth was no. Teddy was a very well behaved little kid and rarely threw fits. Why was he acting this way? "He's a kid," Harry told the salesman. "I'll be back."

Harry knocked on the dressing room door that Teddy had barricaded himself in. "It's Uncle Harry."

"What?" Teddy sobbed.

"Do you want me to get your grandpa?" Harry asked, not quite knowing how to handle this situation.

"No," Teddy said stubbornly.

"Can I come in then?" Harry asked through the door.

There was a moment of silence as Teddy considered this. "Okay."

Teddy let Harry inside and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong Teddy?" Harry asked, severely concerned. "Why don't you want the tuxedo?"

Teddy sat on the bench in the dressing room and Harry sat next to him." I don't want to go wear people wear tuxes to," Teddy tried to explain.

Harry gave a confused expression to Teddy. Where all kids this hard to understand? "Why not?"

"Grandma," Teddy told him.

Grandma? Harry was honestly confused. Grandma? Teddy's grandma died about a year ago. But what did this have anything to do with a tux? "What about your grandma?"

Did children have some sort of secret code that only parents could understand? Harry felt nervous around this upset child. If he could not take care of his four-year-old-godson, he would be in a real mess trying to be a full time father.

"When you have to wear a tux…it means that someone dies," Teddy told Harry.

An epiphany hit Harry. The last time Teddy had been forced to wear a tux was at his grandmother's funeral. "Teddy, no one died." Did Teddy connect a tuxedo to death?

"Mommy and daddy died," Teddy looked down. "When mommy and daddy died, I wore tux."

"Oh Teddy," Harry did not know what to say to him. He had never been put in this situation before. He was more surprised than anything about Teddy because he had remembered his parent's deaths. He actually had the maturity to connect a tux to death. "No one died," he tried to explain. "No one is going to die."

"Then why wear tux?" Teddy asked skeptically.

"Because Ginny and I are having a wedding," Harry told him.

"Wedding?" Teddy asked.

"It's a big and fun party where two people celebrate their love for each other," Harry explained. "There's candy, cake, games, dancing, and more fun stuff."

"I'm invited?" Teddy asked.

"You're going to do more than just go to the party. You're going to be one of the most important people there," Harry smiled at him.

Teddy's eyed changed back to blue and he smiled. "What am I gonna do there?"

"Well Teddy…" Harry paused, trying to think. "There's a pillow with two rings on it and you carry it to Ginny and me."

Teddy raised an eyebrow at Harry. "How is that important?"

"Well you see," Harry sat Teddy on his knee. "If you don't bring that pillow to Ginny and I, the party can't start. When Ginny and I put the rings on, it means that the party can start."

Teddy grinned. "I can do that."

"We need you there Teddy," Harry humored him. "We need you to help us start the party. Without you, nobody can have candy, cake, and do all that fun stuff."

Teddy nodded his head in understanding.

"So will you come?" Harry asked hopefully.

Teddy looked thoughtful. "I guess so."

"And will you wear the tux?" Harry asked even more hopefully.

Teddy sighed, but to Harry's relief he nodded. "I will."

Harry smiled widely at him. "You're going to make everybody really happy Teddy."

"I want my tux now," Teddy told Harry.

"Good boy!" Harry exclaimed. "Give me a hug."

Teddy wrapped his tiny arms around Harry's neck.

If having kids was going to be this great, Harry could not wait.

When Teddy and Harry exited the dressing room, Teddy tried on all the tuxes with a smiling face and they finally picked one.

When Teddy was admiring himself in the mirror the salesman whispered to Harry. "I have five kids at home and they're trying to kill me. How did you calm him down?"

Harry grinned and shrugged. "I guess I'm just a natural."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I won't be updating again until I get my 60th review.


	13. Toast to the Future

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews!! Yes I did realize that Ted Tonks Senior is dead and he's the only dead person I'm going to bring back. I thought I mentioned that in the last chapter…I guess I didn't. Sorry!! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it and the corrective criticism. I do also realize that little Teddy is really young and could not possibly remember the deaths of his parents and grandmother, even I was a bit skeptic about that.

As promised, my next chapter

* * *

Two days before Harry's wedding and three days before Ron's, the two couples had dinner at Ron's house.

"This is nice isn't it?" Hermione asked, pouring a glass of wine for herself and Ron.

"It is nice," Ron grinned at Hermione, taking a glass.

"Can you believe we're all getting married?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "I feel so grown up!"

"I know, it seems only yesterday that I was…saving you from a basilisk," Harry teased Ginny.

Ginny giggled. "It does seem that way doesn't it?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just can't believe I'm marrying _you,_" Hermione told Ron.

"Why?" Ron asked, giving her a curious look.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it's because getting married to your best friend only happens in movies."

"What are movies?" Ron asked curiously.

"Muggle entertainment," Hermione explained. She held Ron's hand looking at him. "I never though I'd be marrying you because what we have is so good."

"Good? I think it's great," Ron grinned down at her.

Hermione smiled widely and kissed him sweetly.

Ginny grinned at Harry. "Two more days," she told him.

Harry's heart fluttered in his chest. He looked at her eagerly. "And I can't wait," he told her.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked him.

"I've been ready for a while," Harry pressed his lips to hers.

"How about you Ron?" Ginny asked her brother. "Are you ready?"

"Yup," Ron said positively. "I'm ready."  
"That's a relief," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I've been waiting for something to freak you out," Hermione admitted.

"Honestly, me too," Ron admitted. "But I'm fine. I promise."

"I know I said that I wanted vows, but after thinking about it, you don't have to do it," Hermione told him.

"What made you change your mind?" Ron asked.

"Saying how you feel has never really been your thing," Hermione told him. "But you've always done enough to show me that you care and that's good enough for me."

"But you want vows," Ron insisted.

"I don't need them," Hermione said.

"But you want them," Ron told her. "And I'm going to give you whatever you want. I know I'm not good at saying how I feel, but I know I'm able to say it. For you, I love you, and I'm doing my vows."

Hermione squeezed his hand tighter. "Thank you."

Harry felt Ginny kiss his cheek. "How about you? Do you want to get out of the vows?"

"No way!" Harry exclaimed. "My vows are coming along great."

"So are mine," Ginny kissed his lips. "Thinking about our wedding night?"

"You know I am," Harry smiled keenly at her.

Ginny put her arms around his neck, kissing him lovingly. Ron cleared his throat loudly, causing her to stop.

"Oh grow up," Ginny complained, putting her head back on Harry's shoulder.

Hermione laughed and picked up her wine glass. "Let's make a toast!"

They all picked up their glasses.

Hermione started the toast. "Here is to good times, in the past and in the future. Ron, I can not wait for our wedding, but I'm more excited to be your wife and a part of your family."

Ron picked up from there. "Hermione, there's no way I'd be able to marry any other woman but you. You are so great, smart, funny, and beautiful… And I'm just happy that you love me too."

Ginny held her glass high. "This is to all of us, our old and new lives to come. I can't wait to be married to you, Harry. I can't wait till we can finally share the rest of our lives together. With you, Harry, it's not just about being in love, it's about being in love with you."

"Here's to friends, family, and lovers," Harry continued. "Ginny, you are my first and only love and you will be forever. I promise to be the best husband, provider, friend, or whatever you want me to be. I'm here for you, not matter what. No matter where life takes us, I will always love you."

Ginny's eyes sparkled with tears of happiness.

"Cheers!" Ron exclaimed as they clinked their glasses.

Harry reached for Ginny's hand under the table, holding it tightly. He memorized her sweet, smooth skin as he looked deep into her eyes. He was the happiest and luckiest guy in the world.

Ginny put her lips to his ear, whispering, "You're all I'll ever want. You're all I'll ever need. I love you."

* * *

Okay, I don't think it's one of my best chapters, but it was alright. It may take me a while to write the next chapter, Harry's Wedding. I want it to be perfect.


	14. BC Before Commitment 1

THE WEDDING DAY IS HERE! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having some family issues. They're sort of straightened out now, so updates will be more frequent. Thanks for all the reviews!

Harry choked as Ron tied his tie. "Ron, that's too tight."

"I haven't even tied it yet mate," Ron told Harry as he laughed.

It was Harry's wedding day and he was nervous as hell. He felt himself sweating in his tuxedo. He was anxious in excitement and worry.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm nervous," Harry confessed.

"Can't blame you," Ron turned red. "I'll be in your position in about a week."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled nervously.

As Ron finished tying his tie, Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"Oh Harry!" She squealed. She pushed Ron out of the way and wrapped Harry in a warm hug. "I can't believe this day has finally come."

"Me neither Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Blimey mum, you're more excited than Harry or Ginny," Ron muttered.

Mrs. Weasley was wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm just so happy," she ignored Ron. "It's what every mother wishes for, for her daughter to marry somebody as good as you, Harry."

Mrs. Weasley took Harry's face in her hands.

"Take good care of my daughter. I know you will," she kissed both of his cheeks. "Harry, you've always been a part of this family. This just brings you closer.  
Harry felt all choked up. _Get a hold of yourself._ He lectured himself. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley," he smiled.

"You look so handsome," she examined him and Ron. "Both of you look handsome."

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione ran into the room looking stressed. "We need you."

"What happened?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing Harry," Hermione answered shortly. "Uhh…Ginny lost a nail."

"I'll see you in the wedding Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as she left with Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron called.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley left the room quickly.

Ron and Harry exchanged strange looks.

"That was weird," Harry said nervously.

"It's just a nail," Ron assured him. "Girls get weird like that."

"Why should Hermione be worried over a nail?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shrugged.

"I'm going to go see if everything is alright," Harry said as he made a move towards the door.

"Harry no, just let them deal with it," Ron told him. He grabbed him by the sleeve of his tux. "We've still got to put on your vest."

"I'll be quick," Harry told him as he turned the doorknob.

George walked into the room, scaring Harry half to death.

"Sorry Harry," George apologized.

"That's alright," Harry said, trying to get out of the room once again.

"Where are you going?" George blocked the door.

"Out," Harry answered.

"You can't go out, I need to talk to you," George told him.

"About what?" Harry questioned him, feeling uneasy.

George bit his lip. "About us."

"Us?" Harry gave him a strange look, so did Ron.

"Harry, I love you," George said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly George, what's going on?"

George sighed. "Fine, sit down."

Harry sat on a chair and George drew one up next to him.

"About Ginny," George said. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "You love her right?"

"I do," Harry answered honestly.

"And you're going to treat her right?" George continued to interrogate him.

"I will," Harry told him.

"How important is she to you?" George asked him.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked him.

"Harry just answer the question," George said, looking serious for the first time in his life.

"She's very important to me," Harry told him.

George frowned. "Just very important? Anyone can say that."

"She's the most important thing in my life," Harry said, hoping that this answer would be enough for him.

George gave him a dangerous look.

"What do you want me to say?" Harry asked him.

He shrugged. "Something that'll convince me that I don't have to worry about her. I want to know that my little sister is going to be happy with you. I want to know that there is no one else in this world that could possibly make her happier."

Harry was totally caught off guard by this. He had never expected George to be acting like this. He was being…protective.

"George, I'd die before I let anything bad happen to her," Harry told him strongly. "She's made me happier than anything else in this world. I'm planning on spending the rest of my life making her feel the same way."

George smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear!"

He gave Harry a brief embrace and clasped his hand onto his back.

"Are you done being the protective older brother?" Harry asked him.

George shook his head. "One more thing."

"What is it?" Harry asked uneasily.

George gave Harry the most frightening look he had ever seen. "If you ever hurt Ginny in any way at any time, you'll wish dearly that you hadn't. I'll castrate you."

Harry and Ron cringed at the thought.

"I'm done now!" George said brightly. He smiled sheepishly. "Can't wait till you're part of the family Harry."

George got off his chair and left the room.

Harry exhaled I relief when he left the room.

"Still want to check on Ginny?" Ron asked him.

Harry shook his head.

"Good, because the ceremony starts in ten minutes," Ron told him.

Harry felt his throat jump into his throat. "Oh," he choked out.

Harry quickly put on his vest and jacket.

"Ready?" Ron asked him.

Ready to get married?

Ready to be with one person for the rest of your life?

Ready to watch Ginny walk down the aisle in a white dress?

Ready to share your life with her?

Ready to change your life?

Ready for your life to be complete?

"Harry, are you ready?" Ron asked him.

"I'll be out in a minute. Just give me a minute," Harry told him.

"Alright," Ron said, walking out the door. He opened the door again. "You are coming out right?"

"Of course I am," Harry assured him. "I didn't come all this way to back down now. I just need a minute by myself."

Ron nodded and walked out the door, leaving Harry with his thoughts.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror.

"This is it," he told his reflection.

This was his last moment as a single man.

After today he would be married.

The thought was scary, but he could not wait.

Harry knew that this was right. He fell in love, he proposed, and now he was getting married. He was totally psyched to be spending the rest of this life with Ginny. It was hard…impossible to imagine sharing his life with anyone else.

He held his vows in his sweaty and clammy hands.

He heard the music start. He should go out now.

The song was not the traditional wedding march. Ginny found it too impersonal. The song was shown to them by Hermione, a muggle song, and Ginny had fallen in love with it.

It was called From this Moment On by Shania Twain.

"_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on…"_

"Here it goes," Harry said to himself.

He straightened his jacket out and walked out the door._  
_


	15. BC Before Commitment 2

This chapter is in Ginny 3rdPOV. I know it's a change and I hope you guys like it. This occurs at the same time as BC- Before Commitment 1. This'll explain some weird things that happened in the previous chapter. So tell me what you guys think, maybe I'll start doing more chapters like this.

* * *

_This is your day,_ Ginny told herself. She sighed and admired herself in the mirror.

Fleur ran a comb through her smooth red hair as Hermione snapped a necklace around her neck.

"You're done," Fleur told her.

"Thanks Fleur, Hermione," Ginny told them, touching the necklace.

"Soon ve'll all be sister in-laws!" Fleur exclaimed excitedly embracing Ginny. "You, me, and Hermione!"

All three girls hugged each other excitedly

"Are we interrupting?" Mr. Weasley and George came into the room.

Ginny shook her head.

"Honey, you look beautiful," Mr. Weasley told his daughter. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married." He held both of her hands in his. "My only daughter…"

"Dad you're going to make me cry," Ginny warned him. "My makeup will run."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Alright. I just want to say how much I love you. And no matter what, you'll always be my little girl."

Ginny smiled, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Thanks dad." She gave him a warm hug. "Where's mum?"

"She's talking to Harry," Mr. Weasley told her.

"I can't believe you're marrying Harry Potter," George said incredulously.

"Why are you using his full name?" Ginny eyed him.

"Ginny, he's the boy who lived, the chosen one, the guy who killed he-who-must-not-be-named!" George told her.

"I'm well aware of that," Ginny told him.

"And you're going to be his wife. You're going to be the wife of one of the greatest wizards of time," George said happily.

It took a second or two for this information to sink into Ginny's head. Harry was not just Harry, he was THE Harry. He was the same wizard who had saved all of the magical world. And she had to live up to him.

"Oh my God," Ginny exasperated. "I'm marrying Harry Potter."

"So?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you see? He's not just a good guy, he's a great guy," Ginny told them.

"And you're lucky," Fleur told her.

"No I'm not," Ginny said. "I-I'm not good enough for him."

"Ginny this is crazy! Harry loves you and you love him," Hermione told her. "He wants to be with you."

"He deserves someone better than me," Ginny snapped. "He's such a great guy and he's been so good to me. He's too good to me. What if I can't make him as happy as he's made me?"

There was silence.

"He's defeated He-who-must-not-be-named. He's saved so many lives and has been through so much. He puts his friends above all others. I've done nothing to deserve him yet he makes me his top priority," Ginny buried her face in her hands. "I love him and that's why I've got to let him go. There's no way I can be a good enough wife to him."

"See what you've caused!" Mr. Weasley lectured George.

"You're kidding me right? She gave herself cold feet all by herself," George shot back.

"Hermione, get Mrs. Weasley," Fleur told Hermione. "Maybe she can talk some sense into Ginny.

Hermione nodded and left the room.

"I can't go through with this," Ginny said. "I can't."

A minute later Mrs. Weasley and Hermione came into the room.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.

"She doesn't think she's good enough for Harry," Fleur explained.

"Harry looked worried when I came into the room to get Mrs. Weasley. I think he's going to try and follow," Hermione said.

"I'll make sure he stays in his room," George said. He left the room.

"Well I'm not," Ginny told her mother. "Harry is extraordinary and I'm ordinary, less than ordinary."

"Ginny that's nonsense! You're something special," Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Oh that's comforting coming from my own mother!" Ginny said sarcastically. "Harry is treated like a God. There's nothing I can do to live up to being the wife of a Prophet."

"Harry loves you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know that, but he can find someone better than me," Ginny said weakly. "He's the boy who lived, the chosen one, the one who killed the most evil wizard of history. Why should he have to settle for me? I've done nothing that even compares to that."

"Ginny, baby," Mrs. Weasley stroked Ginny's hair. "That's all in the past. Harry has never wanted any of that. He was born into it, forced into his fate, but he never chose it. But you know what he did choose? He chose you"

Ginny listened intently to her mother.

"We all know that Harry has always wanted a normal life. The thing he wants more in this world is family and you can give that to him. The only thing he wants is to leave his horrible past behind and start a new life. And he wants to share his new life with you."

The door opened. "Harry's staying in his room," George announced.

"Are you alright now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I am," Ginny answered surely. "Thanks mum." She hugged her mother closely.

"I'm sorry to be a mood killer, but the ceremony will begin in a couple minutes," Hermione informed them.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley stood up. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure," Ginny said. "I'm ready."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Good." She gave her one last hug. "The next time I see you, you'll be walking down the aisle.

Her mother left the room along with George, Fleur, and Hermione. Her father, who would walk her down the aisle, stayed with her.

"Ready?" He asked her.

Ready to get married?

Ready to be with one person for the rest of your life?

Ready to walk down the aisle to Harry in a white dress?

Ready to share your life with him?

Ready to change your life?

Ready for your life to be complete?

"I'll be out in a minute. Just give me a minute," Ginny told him.

"Alright," Mr. Weasley said, walking out the door. He opened the door again. "You are coming out right?"

"Of course I am," Ginny assured him. "Harry and I belong together and I know for sure now. I just need a minute alone."

Mr. Weasley nodded and walked out the door, leaving Ginny with her thoughts.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror.

"This is it," she told her reflection.

This was his last moment as a single woman.

After today she would be married.

The thought was scary, but she could not wait.

She was so in love with Harry. She could not believe that she was stupid enough to almost convince herself not to marry him. But that did not matter now. What mattered was that she loved him and that she was ready to spend the rest of her life with him.

He had made her happier than anyone else had. She wanted to spend the rest of her life making him feel the same way.

She heard the music start. She should go out now.

The song was not the traditional wedding march. Ginny found it too impersonal. The song was shown to them by Hermione, a muggle song, and Ginny had fallen in love with it.

It was called From this Moment On by Shania Twain.

"_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on…"_

"Well…" Ginny took a last glimpse of her unmarried self in the mirror. "Here I go."_  
_


	16. Road to her Heart

The wedding day continues. I'm not sure when the next update will be. I haven't really planned further than the honeymoon. But if you guys want me to continue, I will.

The last sentence in this was inspired by pg533 of HBP, Harry and Ginny's first kiss.

* * *

_Breath…Breath…Breath…_ Harry watched as flower girls and ring bearers walked down the aisle. His feet seemed to be rooted to the ground. He wanted to squirm in impatience and anticipation, but his mind seemed to be detached from his brain.

He was sweating on parts of his body that he never knew had the ability to sweat from, such as his ears.

The doors at the end of the aisle opened and Ginny came out, arm and arm with her father.

"_Oh God,"_ Harry breathed inaudibly.

She was so beautiful. She looked like a perfect angel gliding down the aisle.

"_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on…"_

She walked closer and closer to him. With every step she took, Harry felt his heart race faster and faster.

The whole world became a blur and the only person who was clear was her, Ginny. There they were, hearts racing together. It was all happening too fast, yet not fast enough.

"_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you…"_

She walked up the few steps that separated them.

"_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on..."  
_

Then a few seconds later, or what seemed like days, she stood in front of him.

"_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you…"_

The minister bowed to both Harry and Ginny. "Fellow witches and wizards, we all gather together for the blessed union of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley"

The minister rose his wand in the air. "_Iunctum_! _Evictum_!" The minister flicked his wand. "_Duos pectus pectoris_."

A red ribbon of light encircled Harry and Ginny. It glowed with a vicious passion before dissipating.

"May their love forever be pure and unquestioned," the minister said. "Harry, do you take Ginerva as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, till not even death do you part?"

"I do," Harry said.

"Ginerva, do you take Harry as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, till not even death do you part?"

"I do," Ginny said.

"Now, the exchange of vows may begin. Ginerva, witches first," the minister told them.

Ginny unfolded her vows and smiled nervously at Harry. "Harry, I've always wanted the perfect life, with the perfect wedding, and a perfect husband. But then you came along and I got so much more than I ever hoped for. This day, our wedding day will always be one of the happiest days of our lives, but I'm more excited for the days to come…"

She glanced down at her paper.

"You are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't have to try to love you. It comes naturally to me and I think that's what love should be. Thank you for showing me what real love is like. I love you Harry. I love you now. I will love you tomorrow. I will love you forever."

She smiled up at Harry, looking into his promising emerald eyes.

The minister nodded. "Harry, your vows now."

Harry felt around in his tuxedo and found his vows. He started to pull them out, but stopped.

He did not need them.

"Did you forget your vows?" Ron hissed so that only Harry could hear.

"No," Harry whispered back. "Don't worry. I got this."

"Ginny, you don't just mean the world to me. You _are _my world. My life has led me down many roads and the one it is taking me down right now is a road to a new life, a life that cannot be complete without you."

He held her hands in his as he spoke.

"But the best place my life has ever led me is the road that brought me into your heart."

Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"You're a dream come true and I know that what we have is real. Most people search their whole lives and will never come close to feeling the way I feel for you. I'm looking forward to what the future has in store for us. I ready to be married and ready to cry only happy tears with you. Ginny, there is no way I'd ever be able to let you go. I love you."

Ginny's eyes were glistening with tears.

The minister flicked his wand a few times. "Signum per basium." Red and blue sparks few from his wand, landing on the ground. "You may kiss the bride."

Harry put his hands on Ginny's face. His lips met hers in the most life changing kiss of their lives.

After several long minutes- or it might have been hours- or possibly several moonlit nights…


End file.
